


Message from Nova

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 6 Snippets [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: "Care to get to know me, Guardian?"
Series: Season 6 Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178207





	1. Letter

"Hmph. Perhaps I should have kept my writings more secure. I know you read it, whoever you are.

"But, it occurred to me you're likely wanting to learn a little more about me, and perhaps my friends as well. Are you prepared to brave the written expression of my jumbled thoughts?

"When I was a fresh 'kinderGuardian'—is that the phrase you all use these days?—I was out of tune with the Light. I really only ever sufficiently mastered peering into the darkest depths of the abyss that is Void and using it to my liking. It's a shame I never mastered the flames of Light enough to rise up as a Phoenix does from death, nor the electrifying force of the storm, at least not before my connection to the Light was cut off during the Red War.

"You're likely wondering if I've gone off on a tangent. Truthfully, yes, I did, but I was setting up how stunned I was when I met the Guardians who stood by me ever since I made it to the Tower for the first time.

"There was a Warlock who wore the whitest armor you can imagine; it's a shame the armor was lost when the Tower fell. This nameless Warlock was my first friend, though to call him a friend is quite the understatement. He was, is, much more than that. He is Reefborn, with rich azure skin and the brightest blue eyes that rival the Awoken Queen's. His messy dark blue hair only further compliments his handsome face. But this Warlock was powerful. Not only could he conduct the power of the Void better than I, he could control the storm _and_ rise from death like a Phoenix. It was simply fascinating. He was my guide throughout my journeys, him and a Hunter, though sometimes a Titan would too lend me a hand.

"The Hunter was—no, still is—human, with pale skin and golden hair, though he had off-putting red markings on his face. He was a dark one indeed, having a twisted personality and a lust for Darkness. I would liken him to Yor in that regard, but I haven't a clue if he's killed Guardians before. His name is Azazel. A fitting name for a demon like him.

"The Titan was a female Exo, and she was most comfortable in her metallic orange armor. Emma-33, I think her name was. It's been a while since I've seen her. I wonder if she survived the fall of the Tower...

"I have more friends, all fleeting. It's been too long since I've seen them, but I know they dispensed their justice in the Tangled Shore. One was a powerful Stormcaller with an affinity for all things SIVA, despite claiming the title of 'Young Wolf' like I did. I could have sworn his armor was infused with SIVA considering how unnaturally red it glowed. But that armor too was lost, and now he's almost unrecognizable. The Warlock's good friend was a Hunter, a Reefborn female if I recall correctly, and she was a nimble one. Watching her navigate the most dangerous and unstable platforms was truly a sight to behold. And then there was a Titan, a mysterious Sunbreaker. I don't even know if they're male or female. But they are a powerful Titan, one who could kill even the strongest enemies with ease with just their fists or their hammers.

"And what do I look like, you ask? Well, my armor is ever changing, but more often than not you will find me donning a skull for a helmet. And in the extremely rare occasion you find me helmetless, you will be surprised to know that I am human with pale skin that is lightly sunkissed, and short brown hair longer on one side than the other. But, I do have a white 'X' mark in the middle of my face. My defining feature if you ask me.

"This letter has gone on too long, and I am running out of free time. I will write again when I can."

—Nova, the Warlock


	2. Transmission

"Expecting a letter, weren't you? Not anymore. Writing takes too long these days, so this time I'm leaving a voice message. Congratulations, now you know the sound of my voice.

"You remember I wrote about my friends. But I never got around to their decisions. Though, only two of the Guardians I mentioned have chosen a side; the others have been biding their time.

"The nameless Warlock with sapphire skin ending up siding with the Vanguard, or, more accurately, the Praxic Order. He's no fan of the Drifter, and perhaps he's trying to uphold some 'Warlock calling,' though that's a far-fetched belief. He's still upset with me for my choice. But what he doesn't know is that I've been reading the messages Aunor sends him. Heh. Looks like the Praxic Order's starting to work with Drifter. What an interesting turn of events.

"And Azazel? That creepy bastard obviously sided with Drifter. It's too bad that he doesn't have what Azazel wants: the power of Darkness, though I guess his Motes of Dark are the best thing Azazel's gonna get. I'm a bit concerned for Drifter. I consider Azazel a 'friend' I guess, but he's not above threatening Drifter to get what he wants. And if that happens? Well, I already told Drifter I'd watch his back. And I'm always true to my word.

"Would I kill a Guardian? Not willingly I suppose, but there has to be a damn good reason to do so. I would probably kill a Shadow of Yor if they tried to threaten me or my friends and family. But another plain Guardian? That's a tough decision to make. Maybe if they're not above redemption. That's the only way.

"Hey, no need to be afraid of me. I'm capable of showing mercy when I have to. But know I'm also capable of cutting my enemies down too.

"Thanks for sticking around to know me, whoever you are. Cut the feed, Scorpius."

—Message from Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> There was originally a piece of writing that directly preceded this one but it appears to have been lost to time. So, I had to update this one accordingly so that it made more sense. Nonetheless, please enjoy and correctly any spelling errors + drop some constructive criticism!


End file.
